The Doctor's Home
by Purplestar Leader of awesome
Summary: Averie Fallon was hoping for a normal semester abroad in Scotland, little did she know that this "normal semester" would change her life forever.
1. 182 Bluebox Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who yadayadaydaya...**

**A/N: Oh my goodness I have not written on Fan Fiction in Ages! This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction! :D Please tell me what you think! Reviews and comments appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor's Home<strong>

**Chapter One: 18.2 Bluebox Lane**

It was Febuary and I reflected on the tearful goodbyes that I shared with my family and friends a day earlier, as I headed down a bumpy Scottish country road.

My name is Averie Fallon, I'm 18 years old and getting ready for the biggest adventure of my life. I am to be an American exchange student in Scotland. Now this might not seem like a big deal, but it truly is. I am from a small town in Georgia called Susannah it's right next to Savannah and has the breathtakingly small population of 200 people. The rule is, if you live in Susannah you can never leave, it's an unspoken rule. So I am first of my kind to go out into the world!

I sighed as I pressed my head against the cool window of the taxi. I was nervous. I literally had no information on the people I was to be staying with. All I had was the address. _18.2 Bluebox Lane, __Crail, Scotland. _

After about two hours of driving the taxi slowed down as we headed up a step dirt driveway that looked as if no one had driven on in within the past 13 years.

As we came to the top of the driveway, I held my breath as we came into view of a beautiful almost "castle like" 18th century Scottish manor.

"18.2 Bluebox Lane ma'am." The driver said as we came to a stop.

As I got out my luggage out of my bag I heard a strange buzzing noise coming from inside the house and looked up to see a curious man with a screwdriver peaking out of the curtains.

"Strange fellow he is, I think he's a doctor or something. Heard he keeps a police box inside his house, but I guess that's just smart people for ya." The taxi driver said.

I just nodded, to confused to actually say anything. What have I gotten myself into?

I strugled dragging my luggage up the steps, and just when I was about to knock on the big engraved wooden door, it swung open to reveal a smiling young man in his late twenties with messy brown hair, suspenders, a bow tie, and a- strange hat perched on his head.

"What is on your head?" I asked rather bluntly.

"You come all the way from America to Scotland and the first thing you ask about is my phez?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered simply.

He gave raised his eyebrows and then said, "I'm the Doctor. And I am assuming you're-"

"Averie Fallon." I finished for him.

"Interesting name…" He mused. "Why don't you come inside?"

Just as I started to walk through the threshold the Doctor called out, "Watch out for the-" But the Doctor's warning was too late and I found my self in a heap on the floor holding the side of my head and staring at a blue police box.

"Did she hurt you?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"I'll be alright." I said.

The Doctor gave me a look as he rushed over and patted the side of the box, "I wasn't talking to you Averie."

The Doctor looked over at my sheepishly, "Do you want to go in it?"

"Go in it? It's a police box?" I exclaimed.

"It really is much bigger inside then you would think." He said.

"Listen, before I go anywhere, you are going to tell me who you are and why you wanted me here."


	2. A Not So Normal Host Family

**A/N**: Howdy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story! You guys are awesome! XD So I'm sort of making this story up as I go so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I Do not own Doctor Who, if I did I would not be writing this fan fiction story.

**TO ALL WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**: If you review this chapter I will give you...*Drum roll*...an imaginary bowl of FISH CUSTARD! XD

* * *

><p>The Doctor's Home<p>

Chapter Two: A Not So Normal Host Family

"Listen, before I go anywhere, you are going to tell me who you are and why you wanted me here."

"I already told you! I'm the Doctor!"

"Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes, "why do you want me here?"

"I'm lonely." He said pouting.

"You're lonely. Don't you have any friends?" I asked.

"I do! But unfortunately they wish to spend their remaining years in 'Peace'." He said with a small sigh.

I looked the Doctor over trying to decide weather he was mad or not.

"How old are you?" I asked staring straight into his dark blue eyes.

"I am nine hundred years old." He stated almost proudly.

"Lair."

"No, I really am nine thousand years old. I'm a time Lord."

I just stared at him. I actually continued staring at him for several minutes, still trying to decide weather to call the cops or not.

After a few more minutes of staring the Doctor asked, "Now would you like to go inside the TARDIS?"

I blinked a few times, still extremely confused about what was happening.

The Doctor suddenly sighed and surprised me by picking me up in a fireman's carry and carrying me inside his beloved blue box he called the TARDIS.

The Doctor set me down on a chair inside the TARDIS, patted my head and walked off.

I looked around utterly amazed. It was beautiful. I was sitting in a big round room with walls covered with strange looking instruments.

The Doctor was at the center console tinkering with this and that. Noticing my eyes on him he stood up straightened his bow-tie and said, "Where would you like to go Averie?"

* * *

><p>We were headed to 15th century Mexico and it was day two of my adventures with the Doctor.<p>

I looked around my room in the TARDIS. It was a small pale pink room with a huge wardrobe. It was almost as if the TARDIS had read my mind when I looked into the wardrobe and found my traditional pair of skinny jeans, Toms, and a blue and white baseball t-shirt.

I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and walked out the door ready for a full day of adventure.

Only problem was, is that I couldn't find the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I called out as I ran through the only twenty rooms that I knew of in the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. No answer. I sat down on the floor in one of the TARDIS' many hallways.

Suddenly I heard a sound that sounded very familiar to Muse's song "Uprising."

The Doctor listens to Muse?

I followed the sound to a library where I found a radio playing the song. I switched the radio off and called again, "Doctor?"

"Sssshh!"

I looked around the room.

"Averie, over here." The Doctor whispered from behind a door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The Doctor had a worried look on his face.

"We've crashed." He said mournfully, "We've crashed my beautiful TARDIS."

"No we haven't! There is nothing around us!" I said as I peaked out the small round window.

"Exactly." The Doctor stated, "Look again. What do you see?"

I slowly turned back to the window as a felt a eerie chill at the nape of my neck.

My eyes widened as I realized the Doctor was right. No stars. No sun. No planets. Nothing. All that I could see was pitch black.

The Doctor got up from his "hiding place" to stand beside me at the window. The Doctor turned to me and took hold of my hands. "Are you alright?" he asked seriously.

"Yes? Should I not be?" I said.

"We are in a black hole." The Doctor said as he pressed an old WWII gas mask onto my face.

"What's this?" I said, my voice muffled by the mask.

"It an oxygen mask. You can't tell right now but we are moving, we are moving deeper and deeper into the black hole and the deeper you get the less oxygen there is, not even the TARDIS' oxygen bubble will be able to hold." The Doctor said nervously.

"Wait can't we fly the TARDIS out of here?" I said franticly.

"I am going to try but this black hole has some kind of force field around it and…well everything's going to be alright." The Doctor said trying to reassure me.

"But what about you breathe?" I said realizing for the first time that I actually cared about this mad man.

"I won't." The Doctor said simply.

"No!" I shouted as I pulled the mask off, "I'm not going to sit here and watch you suffocate! You told me that you were the one who keeps time and space in check! You can't die! I'm not going to be the one who killed the Doctor!" I spat.

"Averi." The Doctor said clearly annoyed as he grabbed my wrists and forced the mask back on.

He then hoisted me in a fireman's carry and dragged me into the kitchen in the TARDIS were he tied me to a chair.

He quickly kissed the top of my head and as he walked out of the room mumbled something that sounded like, "….I'm not going to lose you like the others….not this time….not now…"


End file.
